Basile Barrett
Basile isn't the best person to hang around. Appearance Standing at just five feet, Basile's a tall but scrawny kid with a constant scowl and a very light sprinkle of freckles over his face. Pale, with hair of a very dark brown that's parted on one side, as well as eyes of a light greyish green. Tends to slump a lot, as well, giving off the illusion that he's shorter than he actually appears. Personality Basile is sarcastic, snarky, cynical, and really very rude... but only if he can get away with it. And only if there's somebody to be rude to. He'd much prefer to be left alone, so does his best to keep everyone else away by being his worst. When not being downright awful, he continues to be aloof, standoffish, and prickly. His favorite subjects are the care of magical creatures and herbology- after all, plants and animals aren't annoying like people. As such, he likes being outside, though tends to hang back in shady areas. He has a bit of an unhealthy infatuation with wanting to wander into the Forbidden Forest, but that's not altogether uncommon. Otherwise, he can often be found with a book in or out of the library. The few people he does like are people who've... "proven" themselves likable. Basile has a strict rule: everybody sucks until proven otherwise. So he'll act like that until someone demonstrates some cool trait or interesting quality or proof that they're not actually a horrible person. He'll probably stick to people who he deems "strong," as they're the only ones he'll bother to respect. Yeah, he has trust issues for sure. But depending on the circumstances, he's also quick to put on masks if it'll get him what he wants. He's the definition of a false friend. He's also pretty lazy. Doesn't like to move around or exercise any more than he has to at any given moment, and when he does, he's languid and slouchy. Much prefers to watch events proceeding than participate in them necessarily, especially if they're conflicts, like a fight on school grounds. But even more than watching fights, he likes instigating them. He's easily bored, and his favorite pastime is messing with people, seeing how far his manipulation can get. He's also known to talk in circles or random nonsense, just to screw with people. Background Basile hails from a long line of purebloods native to Scotland, who were known historically for their knowledge of magical creatures, especially those that dwelt deep within the Scottish wilderness. In more recent times, however, they're more known for generally being... shady. They've produced a number of wizards and witches that are not exactly top quality citizens, with some currently incarcerated, and rumors of the family as a whole dabbling both in criminal activities and illegal magic are common, though as of yet, (mostly) unfounded. They don’t have the best rep. Basile’s immediate family unit doesn’t have any incarcerated criminals. Yet. His elder brother Benjamin (who was expelled from Hogwarts a couple years earlier) has cut it quite close. But by and large, his parents tried to keep away from the influence of certain cousins, aunts, and uncles, and Basile spent a lot of time in the countryside when he was little. Gallery Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Class of 2030 Category:Characters